Lettre et souvenir (OS)
by LittleShino
Summary: One shot sur le film Rise of the guardians. Quelques scènes toutes simples entre un frère et sa soeur, et des souvenirs qui remontent à la surface. Que s'est-il passé après sa chute à travers la glace ?


Bonjour, bonsoir !  
Je suis content de vous présenter ceci, depuis un moment maintenant je n'arrête pas de lire/regarder des trucs sur l'univers de Rotg. J'adore le film et j'ai également quelques uns des livres des gardiens de l'enfance. Cette obsession m'a rapidement mené à écrire plusieurs OS et courtes histoire sur Jack ou les autres gardiens. Voici donc la première que j'ai fini et publié ! D'autres sont encore en cours.

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

"Dis Jack je peux te poser une question ?

\- Oui bien sûr !"

Le jeune homme éternellement pieds nus regarda avec un sourire amusé sa petite sœur, assise à côté de lui tandis qu'il rangeait le bois sur le côté de la maison. Elle semblait hésitante à poser sa question, sachant que son frère s'amusait souvent à ses dépens lorsqu'il trouvait les interrogations de sa sœur si naïves et enfantines. Elle leva de nouveau le regard vers lui finalement décidé à lui poser la question qui la taraudait depuis des jours.

"Tu vois, commença-t-elle, le père Noël c'est un vieux monsieur ?

\- Oui il me semble pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, tu sais vu qu'il est vieux, il se passera quoi quand il pourra plus faire les jouets et les amener avec son traîneau ? Ou encore pire... je veux pas que Noël s'arrête moi !"

Le garçon rigola doucement, mais le rire était dénué de toute trace de moquerie. Il posa la bûche qu'il avait dans les mains et se mis à la hauteur d'Emma avant de déclarer, sûr de lui.

"Tu sais il y a quelque chose de spécial avec le père Noël.

\- C'est quoi ? Demanda la fillette, intriguée.

\- C'est un vieux monsieur très spécial, il peut voler avec son traîneau dans les airs, alors le poids des années ne lui fait pas peur !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ça veut dire que y'aura toujours un père Noël, il peut pas mourir si facilement !

\- Il est immortel ? Comme Dieu ? Trop cool !"

La jeune fille sautillait ravie de cette nouvelle. Après tout Jack avait raison, le père Noël était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire.

La nuit était tombée, la petite famille avait soupé, et alors le père des deux enfants de la maisonnée les avait réuni tout deux devant la cheminée tandis que leur mère cousait tranquillement non loin une robe pour la plus jeune.

"Les enfants j'ai un cadeau pour vous. Jack je sais qu'à mon grand désespoir tu n'aimes pas les chaussures, mais j'espère que ceci te fera plaisir ! Tiens il y en a une paire pour toi aussi Emma.

\- Whoua merci !

\- Des patins ! S'écria la plus jeune, un immense sourire s'affichant sur son visage."

Ils remercièrent leur père à renfort de câlins, surtout pour la fillette. Leur père avait économisé pendant un long moment, et avait été plus que content d'avoir pu les obtenir si près de Noël. Le lac près de chez eux resterait bien gelé pendant encore au moins 3 semaines et sa fille avait très souvent émis le souhait de pouvoir y faire du patin "pour de vrai".

Jack prenait si bien soin de sa sœur et la maison lorsqu'il était au travail, qu'il voulait aussi le récompenser.

Le lendemain leur mère les dispensa de corvées pour qu'ils profitent de leurs cadeaux.

Jack s'était bien amusé à voir Emma chuter plusieurs fois sur la glace.

Elle n'avait pas été en reste, le déconcentrant à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fasse plus attention à sa direction et s'écrase contre un arbre. Ils étaient rentrés peu après, le nez et les joues bien rouge, mais des souvenirs remplis de rires et de bonheurs plein la tête.

Une fois bien au chaud dans leur chambre, Emma était de nouveau devenue pensive et demanda alors à son grand frère plus d'informations sur le père Noël.

"J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi tu sais, mais le père Noël il a pas toujours été le père Noël non ?

Jack regarda sa sœur, et prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à la question, anticipant au passage les autres interrogations possible d'Emma.

\- Non je pense pas, avant c'était sûrement un jeune garçon qui devait faire des horribles corvées au lieu de s'amuser, juste comme nous !

\- Jack ! Emma rigola, avant de reprendre. Donc du coup comment il est devenu immortel et a décidé de faire père Noël alors ? C'est le seigneur qui a choisi ?

\- Huum, à mon avis il a été choisi oui, par qui je sais pas. Après tout il en faut du talent pour faire des jouets, et faut être balèze pour faire tout son travail en 1 seul jour !

\- C'est trop bien !"

Emma était assise sur le lit, l'air rêveuse alors qu'elle réfléchissait à tout cela.

A chaque période de fête, comme pâques ou Noël, elle n'arrêtait pas de poser ce genre de question à Jack. L'année passé la petite s'était inquiétée du fonctionnement de la liste du père Noël, elle avait cassé un plat en voulant débarrasser la table, à seulement deux jours de Noël et s'était inquiétée de recevoir du charbon si elle n'avait pas le temps de se racheter. Son frère avait passé les jours suivants à la rassurer et ce n'est que le matin du 25 qu'elle avait été pleinement sereine, serrant sa nouvelle poupée contre elle.

* * *

On était aujourd'hui mi novembre, et à l'atelier effervescence et agitation était de mise. Le rythme de production de jouet devenait toujours plus soutenu, et cela continuerait encore jusqu'aux premières semaines de décembre. Ensuite ça serait la course pour les dernières vérifications, emballages des cadeaux et autres détails que les Yétis, bien entraînés à la tâche, feraient sous la supervision de North.

Ce dernier était d'ailleurs dans son atelier, s'occupant de nettoyer les morceaux de glace traînant ici et là, suite à sa dernière création. Un château de style médiéval, avec tours et pont levis articulé. Il était plutôt fier, et sa création trônait sur une étagère en hauteur aussi loin que possible des elfes. Il avait en effet du la recommencer. Les petites créatures aux oreilles pointues, en chahutant et en se battant pour des biscuits l'avait fait tomber sur le sol de l'atelier. Les bruits de clochettes qui s'élevaient de la pièce de manière bien plus bruyante et anarchique que d'ordinaire avait vite fait d'avertir le Gardien.

Il était en train de mettre les derniers morceaux de glace dans un conteneur prévu pour cela à côté de la cheminée, quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Yéti. Il n'avait pas frappé mais North ne fit aucune remarque. Il avait arrêté d'essayer de leur faire respecter cette consigne depuis plusieurs années maintenant.

Le mythe poilu prononça une phrase absolument incompréhensible pour le commun des mortels, dont North saisi tout de même le sens.

Il se mit à sourire avant de répondre, toujours avec exubérance.

"Jack ? Mais bien sûr, fait le venir ici ! Lui pas avoir besoin de demander pour venir dans l'atelier. Collègues et amis pouvoir se promener où bon leur semble chez moi !"

Le Yéti fit demi tour pour aller chercher le plus jeune des gardiens.

Entre temps un autre Yéti vint déposer sur le bureau de North un gros paquet de lettres, celles des enfants tout autour du monde.

Il commença à les regarder lorsque Jack entra dans la pièce.

"Salut, commença-t-il, j'espère que je ne dérange pas, je sais que tu es occupé en ce moment."

North ne leva pas la tête des lettres, qu'il avait commencé à ouvrir, mais rassura Jack, sur le fait qu'il serait toujours bienvenue ici.

Bien que le jeune Esprit était maintenant gardien depuis un peu plus d'une décennie, il gardait encore une légère distance avec les autres. Un réflexe hérité de 300 ans de solitude qui mettrai encore du temps avant de disparaître. North en était chagriné et gardait, comme ses collègues de la culpabilité à ce sujet. Au moins contrairement aux premières années Jack ne s'isolait plus, et venait rendre régulièrement visite aux Gardiens, à l'exception de Bunny. Le Warren était un sauna bien trop inconfortable selon les dire de l'esprit de l'hiver. C'est donc souvent chez Toothiana ou North que le Pooka et Jack se voyaient. Les deux avaient trouvés rapidement un terrain neutre et à présent établi une confiance et amitié solide. Même si chamailleries et petites piques amicales seraient toujours là.

North rigola intérieurement en pensant à cela. Il reporta alors son attention sur Jack qui avait commencé à regarder lui aussi les lettres d'un rapide coup d'œil.

Il aimait venir régulièrement à l'atelier pour essayer les jouets en avant première, s'amuser à faire des sculptures de glace avec le russe ou simplement pour le plaisir de passer un peu de temps ici. C'était le cas aujourd'hui.

Plaisir qui s'effaça un peu, alors que ses yeux parcourait une lettre avec une demande qui lui brisait le cœur.

"North, regarde celle là, dit-il en tendant la lettre à l'homme à côté de lui.

\- Je n'aime pas ce genre de lettre, grimaça le plus vieux. Je n'ai pas capacité de répondre à sa requête, je demanderai à Sandy et Tooth de l'aider à ramener bon souvenir."

Il mit la lettre dans un petit tas à part. Dedans toujours la même chose, North détestait voir ce côté de son travail, les enfants le voyait souvent comme un magicien, lui demandant de ramener à la vie un être cher, parent, animal de compagnie... de les sauver d'un parents ou d'endroit maltraitant. C'était toujours dur à lire. Car il ne pouvait rien faire de concret face à ça.

Après la séance de lecture, il demanda à Jack de lui apporter une grande boîte sur une des étagère de sa bibliothèque. C'est la qu'il rangeait les lettres auquel il ne pouvait répondre lui même. Il demanderai à Sandy ou Tooth de passer y jeter un coup d'œil et s'en occuper au mieux.

La boite aussi lourde que volumineuse en main Jack s'approcha prudemment pour la poser sur le grand bureau. Malheureusement sa vision était réduite et il ne vit pas l'elfe entre ses pieds. Il trébucha et avant d'avoir le temps de se rattraper, une pluie de vieilles lettres tombait tranquillement, sous le regard mi-amusé mi-compatissant de North. En vengeance Jack congela le lutin.

"Tsss parfois je les déteste ! Grommela l'esprit en se relevant. Désolé pour la pagaille, je suppose qu'il faut tout retrier ?

\- Ahah ! Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, nous avoir l'habitude avec ceux là.

\- Mais quand même je vais au moins ramasser."

Il se pencha et attrapa quelques lettres, avant que son regard se pose sur l'une d'elle au dessus de la pile et qu'il se stop complètement.

L'immobilité soudaine n'échappa pas à l'autre Gardien.

"Jack ?"

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, les yeux toujours scotchés à la lettre.

North se mit à son niveau, lisant par dessus son épaule, essayant de comprendre.

_"Cher père Noël,_

_Cette année je ne te demande pas de cadeau, j'ai juste un service à te demander. J'imagine que je ne mérite pas vu la grosse bêtise que j'ai faite, mais s'il te plaît je ne demande pas pour moi. C'est pour mon grand frère. Jack est très gentil même si il fait souvent des bêtises. Et si à cause de ça il peut pas revenir avec nous, tu peux au moins parler à Dieu, à celui qui t'as rendu immortel, comme Jack m'a expliqué, pour qu'il s'assure que mon frère soit bien où il est. Il mérite pas d'aller chez les mauvaises personnes en bas, s'il te plaît._

_Maman a dit que tu ne faisait pas de miracle, mais ça c'en est pas un, alors essais. Je serai très très sage._

_Emma Overland."_

Même s'il était de dos, cela se voyait que Jack pleurait. Et cela fut rapidement confirmé par de petite billes de givre qui tombaient sur la feuille avant de tranquillement rouler s'éclater sur le sol.

En relisant la lettre et avec la réaction de l'esprit de l'hiver, le gardien de l'émerveillement fit immédiatement le rapprochement entre Emma et Jack. Ce dernier après avoir retrouvé ses souvenirs ne leur avait jamais expliqué comment il était mort. Les autres avaient estimés que c'est quelque chose qu'il devait leur dire s'il le souhaitait uniquement. Aussi aucun n'avait abordé le sujet.

Même si le scénario était assez clair dans sa tête il voulait une confirmation de Jack. Il lui mit la main sur l'épaule en signe de réconfort.

"Jack... commença-t-il incertain de quoi dire pour apaiser le jeune gardien.

Ce dernier renifla, essuyant ses yeux, avant de d'expliquer, une voix encore tremblante.

\- Emma... était ma sœur, quand j'étais encore humain. Notre père nous avait acheté des patins l'hiver de ma mort. Plusieurs fois on est allé sur le lac à côté de chez nous. C'était amusant... Sauf qu'un jour je n'ai pas pris la peine de vérifier toute la couche de glace. Emma... la glace en dessous se fissurait, elle allait tomber. Mais j'ai réussi à la mettre à l'abri, et c'est moi qui suis tombé à sa place. Je suis mort de froid avant même d'avoir eu le temps de réellement me noyer. Je... pardon Emma..."

North senti son cœur se serrer à l'entente de l'histoire. C'était si cruel pour les deux adelphes. Jack se reprit alors, n'aimant pas se laisser voir en état de faiblesse. North cependant décida de le rassurer et l'empêcher de trop ruminer ses pensées qu'il devinait sans peine être rempli de culpabilité de ne pas avoir été présent pour sa sœur, perte de mémoire ou non.

"Elle a bien surmonter le deuil et à eu une vie longue et épanouissante tu sais.

\- Ça ne change p...

\- Et ! L'interrompit-il, son souhait à en quelques sortes été exhaussé, puisque tu es là à lire cette lettre. Je suis sur qu'elle ne voudrai pas que tu te rende responsable comme tu ne voulais pas qu'elle culpabilise. Tu l'as sauvé et tu es aussi sauf. Est tout ce qui importe. Ressasser le passer ne sert à rien.

\- Merci."

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs adressa un profond sourire de gratitude à son ami. C'était bien plus parlant que n'importe quel mot, pour lui qui n'était pas doué avec l'expression de ses sentiments. Il n'en avait jamais parlé et doutait même de le faire un jour, mais après le visionnage de ses souvenirs, beaucoup de culpabilité, interrogations et tristesse, l'avaient envahi, occupant ses pensées lorsqu'il était seul. Et aujourd'hui, c'est comme si tout cela n'avait jamais existé. Il ressentirai toujours un fond de culpabilité bien sûr, mais en repensant à ses souvenirs d'enfance, à sa sœur et à cette journée fatidique, il n'y avait plus que de la joie, et un soulagement évident. Exactement comme à l'époque.

La joie de la savoir vivante après cette journée, le soulagement de l'avoir sauvé.

Exactement comme son centre le poussait à protéger les enfants, à l'aide de la joie. Celle qui repousse la peur surnaturelle et néfaste. Celle qui a fait de lui un gardien. D'abord d'Emma, puis de tout les autres.

* * *

Et voilà, fini ! J'espère que ce petit OS tout simple vous a plu. Et surtout si le cœur vous en dit n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ! Qu'elle soit négative ou positive, me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, me faire part d'éventuels défauts ect.

A plus.


End file.
